wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Axel Day
Axel Day (born March 3, 2005) is an American actor best known for his role in the major motion picture, "Home for Andy." He is set to star in the upcoming Wiki Channel series, ''Nerd Girls''. Early Life Axel Day grew up in Rhode Island with his parents Beth and Lonnie Day and his older sister Mandy. His older sister was a gymnast so his family traveled a lot for her competitions. Mandy was getting big with her talent, landing big jobs, training with top gymnasts, and competing in major competitions, all only at age 13. It was through Mandy that Axel soon got started into acting. Career 2010-2013: Beginning acting; Home for Andy When Axel was 5 years old, a talent coach spoke with Beth and Lonnie about maybe getting Mandy into acting, he was even open to maybe getting Axel in the business. Beth and Lonnie thought about it and realized that Mandy was getting so much spotlight but Axel was not. Mandy really did not have any interest in acting either, so Beth and Lonnie, along with Axel, were fully on board with handing Axel over to the talent coach. The coach had a few training sessions with him and eventually got him an agent. He also helped Axel get out of his shyness which was something that he had for quite some time. Once Axel had confidence, he was a natural. Axel began auditioning for roles in late 2010 and started landing a few commercials. His first job was for a juice box commercial but he ended up not being used because the director realized the amount of kids he had was enough so he cut some. Axel was realizing how tough the business was but he didn't care, he was enjoying himself. In 2011, Axel booked a lead role in the a direct-to-DVD movie Home for Andy, a movie that follows a woman trying to get back home to Poland to her son Andy and Andy trying to get to his mom in America. The movie released in 2012 and despite it being direct-to-DVD, it was a big hit. The movie brought tears to eyes and Day was praised for his performance. After this movie, tons of jobs were offered to Day. In late 2012 and 2013, Day went on to play a recurring character in the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives. 2014-present: Comedy projects, Nerd Girls In 2014, Axel began to work on more comedy projects. He did a few pilots that weren't picked up and guest starred on ABC's The Middle. In early 2015, he auditioned for and landed a role in Wiki Channel's pilot, Nerd Girls, a pilot about two super smart best friends who get excepted to an elite high school for the cream of the crop, set star Wiki Channel rising actress and singer, Olivia Staton. The pilot was picked up and filming began in March 2015, to premiere this summer on Wiki Channel. Personal Life Axel loves to play video games and also loves to talk about his super successful older sister who he is very proud of. Category:Jessie1010's actors Category:Male Actors